1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication device used in the Personal Handy Phone System (PHS) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that portable wireless communication devices perform data communications through a network. Some of the portable wireless communication devices are capable of being connected to an external data terminal of a personal computer, etc. Such a portable wireless communication device transmits data to and receives data from the external data terminal under the condition of being connected to the external data terminal, and interconnects the external data terminal and the network.
The portable wireless communication device as described above is usually operated by a secondary battery built therein. The secondary battery is charged by being placed on a charger dedicated to the portable wireless communication device.
However, the above-mentioned conventional portable wireless communication device is not adapted to be connected to the external data terminal while placed on the charger. The interconnection between the external data terminal and the network is performed only with an electric power from the built-in secondary battery. Therefore, the interconnection is effected only until the secondary battery is exhausted.
Compared with normal calls, a longer period of time is likely to be spent on, for example, data communications performed during the operation of the external data terminal (personal computer) as in personal computer communications, and data communications requiring a time for collecting information as in the internet.
Therefore, in the case where the interconnection between the external data terminal and the network through the portable wireless communication device is performed only with the electric power from the secondary battery as described above, the data communications may be interrupted due to the exhaustion of the secondary battery, which prevents the data communications from being performed in a normal manner.
Even when assuming the structure in which the portable wireless communication device is capable of being connected to the external data terminal under the condition of being placed on the charger, there is a problem that the peripheral I/O of the portable wireless communication device becomes complicated.